


Falling Just To Say I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, eventual fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes horribly wrong and Fitz is left wondering if everything will ever be the same.</p>
<p>*KINDA ON HOLD DUE TO SCHOOL*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after 2x10. Any mistakes are probably due to my tablet messing up.

One second she was behind his, the next she wasn't. Gone. He stopped suddenly in his tracks when he no longer heard her laboured breathing behind him. He spun round. "Jems?" He asked, panic starting to surface in his voice. "Jemma?"  
And that's when he heard a faint whimper. He looked down and the colour drained from his face while his heart rate doubled. The metal grill of the bridge the were running across had gave way from underneath her. She was hanging there, fingers pale from holding on.  
He knelt down and took her hands. He saw the fear in her face. She was looking straight into his eyes and he wished that he could stop all of it. "Just look at me. Ok? Just look at me Jems."  
She nodded her head rapidly but he saw tears starting to escape from her eyes and make their way down her face. She swayed ever so gently and curiosity got the better of her.  
She looked down.  
Fear seemed to increase the height and the longer she looked, the further away the ground looked, descending faster and faster with each passing second.  
"Jems."  
It was only one simple word that helped her find his eyes again. Those blue eyes that were embedded in her memory and nothing anymore could do could ever remove them from her memory.  
"Leo." That word made his heart sink. She never called him that. She was truly scared.  
His arm stared shaking with holding her up but he couldn't pull her up. He didn't have enough strenght for that and he hated himself for that.  
The fact he wasn't good enough, strong enough to help her. To save her. To be her knight in shining armour. A damsel in distress she wasn't, it didn't mean that she didn't need saving every once in a while.  
"How...pathetic," a voice rang out from in front of him. He looked up for only a moment.  
Ward.  
"How pathetic," he said again, his voice full of malice. "You have no hope, Fitz. You know that don't you?"  
Fitz, his eyes still on Jemma's brown ones, so full of desperation, shook his head. "That's where you're wrong."  
Ward raised an eyebrow, intrigued. He crouched down, reaching over the gap and stroked Jemma's hair causing another whimper to leave her. One of disgust this time opposed to fear. "Oh really? And why's that?"  
Fitz wanted to reply, to tell Ward what he really thought. But didn't. He wasn't going to play right into what ever twisted game he was playing.  
"Cat got your tongue? It won't for much longer."  
"What do you mean by that?" Jemma said, her voice barely a audible above the sounds of fighting ringing out from the other room of the abandoned warehouse.  
Ward gave a smirk that went unnoticed. "Oh, how naive are you? I can't believe you're not falling for my little mind games..." he sounded tired, but trusting Ward, it was more than likely an act. "But you've probably going to fall for this..."  
And with one swift movement, he had pulled on Jemma's pony tail, pulling her out of Fitz's grip and down onto the unkind embrace of the concrete below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns all.


	2. Chapter Two

Time seemed to slow down as she fell. He leaned over the hole and tried to reach for her, knowing that it wouldn't work. Knowing that nothing could save her. That gravity now had her, and it was purely up to fate as to what would happen next.  
Then, time sped up as her body hit the ground with a sound he hoped he'd heard. There was a scream. Whether it was his own scream, calling out her name or her scream, having been delayed, finally registering in his brain, he didn't know. And he didn't want to find out. Her scream from when they were trapped beneath the ocean still haunted him every night.  
Ward chuckled. He had forgotten Ward was there. He rose, anger coursing through his veins. "You!" he demanded, turning and pointing Ward. He had no words, and he hated that. Hated the fact he had nothing to say to Ward.  
"Seriously Fitz?" was all Ward could reply. "I thought better of you. I thought you'd always be there for her. Always protect her."  
Fitz looked back turn at her body, and saw, that ever so slightly, the rise and fall of her chest, as if she were whimpering. He squinted too make sure that it wasn't his mind playing tricks again. He shook his head and looked up again, about to say what he truly felt when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn to know who it was.  
May. "Go to her." That's all she needed to say for him to take of running down the walk way.  
***  
His mind hadn't been playing tricks on him. She was alive. He didn't dare question how she survived, he was more than grateful that she did. But he knew that she wasn't out of the clear just yet. He knelt down beside her, her eyelids fluttering and tears streaming down her face. "Leo?" It was barely more than a whisper, barely audible. But it hurt him. She never called him that. He knew that something was seriously wrong. And what made it worse was that he couldn't help her.  
"I'm here, Jems. I'm here."  
A flicker of a smile appeared on her face. Then faded as soon as the pain reclaimed her and she left out a soft, pained whimper. "It hurts."  
He nodded, "I know, but I'm here." He wanted to pull her into a hug, embrace her. Tell her it would be all right.  
But he couldn't. He didn't know the state of her injuries and moving her would probably just make them worse. And cause her more pain. And cause her more pain was the last thing that he wanted to do to her. Hurt her.  
"It really hurts."  
He took a shaking breath, trying not to cry. And removed his jacket, lying it on top of her, trying to keep her warm.  
"Jems, you're going to be OK." That was all he could think to say, but really he wasn't sure if that was true. He wasn't sure if she was going to be OK. He was giving her false hope and maybe, just maybe, that was the best thing to do. The right thing to do. Give her false hope. Tell her that everything would be OK to take her mind of the alternative. The alternative that he didn't even want to think about.  
"I'm sorry."  
He almost missed it. The apology.  
"Don't be," he replied, brushing the hair from her face. And that's when he noticed it was damp. Sticky with blood.  
"I should be. Walking..." she coughed and a faint trickle of blood ran down her chin and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Out."  
He shook his head.  
"Bobbi explained, after the temple." He smiled at her and she gave an anxious one back. "I don't care. We've moved one."  
Her smile turned genuine and her eyelids fluttered shut and her lips moved ever so slightly, ruby red from the blood that was pooling over them, shocking against her pale skin.  
"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns all, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Three

"Why can't I see her?" Skye asked May, her voice laced with panic as May lead her away. She had only heard that Jemma had been injured, but to what severity, she did not yet know. But she wanted to. She was worried about her friend. But, also, she didn't. She knew it must have been bad if May lead her away. There was something in the older woman's eyes that it was bad. There was something in her eyes that Skye had rarely seen,, if at all. Fear, panic and worry where all nested there.  
"It's bad Skye." The bluntness of the anger caused a sharp intake of breath from Skye.  
"Will?" Skye did't want to word the question. Didn't want to even think of what she was about to say.  
"I don't know."  
That answer. 'I don't know' was worse than what could have been said. The fact that the answer symbolised that Jemma was going to be in a limbo. Hanging in between life and death.  
She didn't know the irony of that though until later.  
***  
Bobbi was in charge of guarding a handcuffed Ward in the cell of the Bus. Coulson would have had May do it but he didn't want him to feel the wrath of May, at least not yet. May, as in control of her anger as she was, had a hard time keeping it in control when someone whom she cared about was injured. Especially if the person who hurt them was someone who was someone that she knew.  
There was a smirk on his face and Bobbi had to fight the urge to slap it off him.  
"Who set you up to this?" was what she decided on in the end.  
The smirk was still there as he shrugged his shoulders. "My orders, they came from up top. Destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and make them pay. So that's what I did. I made S.H.I.E.L.D. pay and what better way than by killing their star scientist. And how will poor little Fitz cope without her?"  
Bobbi was no longer able to fight that urge.  
***  
Skye realised why May wanted her away. She was lead into the wide open area, just south of the abandoned warehouse in which they were fighting and she collapsed to the ground, all her emotions spilling out of her. Anger. Sadness. Fear. Worry. And pain. So much pain. And with every breath that she took and every sob that escaped her, the ground shook but May remained standing, watching the warehouse.  
And, in the midst of her tears, Skye decided to destroy Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns all. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be shorter as it's done on my tablet and is kind of a filer chapter. Any spelling mistakes are probable cause of my tablet and I'm tired..... Enjoy

He had to phone her parents. He had to...but what was he suppose to say? How was he suppose to say that their only daughter was hanging (he hated how that was how it was, hanging. It was because of that blasted walkway that had got them in this situation in the first place) in better life and death?  
He couldn't, but he had to. She would, and had done the same for him when he was in the coma. He took a breath, trying to hold back the sobs that where about to escape. Tears were already starting their journey down his face, clearing streaks in his dirt covered face. He wiped them away with his cardigan sleeve.  
He looked at her too still body, the gentle rise and fall of her chest. It was ever so faint, that had you not been looking for it. One would almost think that she was... No. He would not allow himself to think that word but, no matter how hard he tried to push if from his thoughts, it always crept back in some how, as if his sub-consciousness was preparing him for the worst.  
And he was warned that could be a possibility. He was told she was lucky to have survived the initial fall and now... now it would be up to fate.  
His eyes momentarily flickered up to the bright lights of the ceiling and his lips moved rapidly, begging her to open her eyes.  
He sighed.  
He took a breath.  
He exhaled,long and slow and he picked up the phone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Marvel owns all.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter... May be longer ones coming though I can't promise regular updates until the end of June to school so sorry to anyone following any of my stories...

Pain. That was all she felt. Pain. And so much of it. She wanted to know how she had gotten into this situation but she didn't. And that scared her. Pain. The never ending pain. And she wanted to open her eyes so badly but she couldn't...  
****  
It had been a month since the initial fall and all hope was fading. The doctor's were losing hope and were talking of taking her off life support and there was nothing that he could do about that, and that scared him more than anything. He didn't want her to die. He didn't want her parents to lose their only child. He didn't want Skye to lose the woman who she though of as a sister. He didn't want to lose his best friend.  
He took her hand, pale and cold and limp in his own. He took a shaking breath. He was going to have to start saying his goodbyes soon, and he didn't want to do that but... that was life. Happy endings were rare thing in real life. Life was not like a fairy tale. There was no happy endings for most people, just an ending that was not unhappy. Or at least, that's what he though, sitting there in that chair beside her bed, her unconscious body, her chest rising and gently falling.  
He knelt down and gently kissed her hand, and stroked a single strand of hair away from her face when one of her fingers moved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is ending there...  
> I own nothing.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with updating, I'm still planning this one out but I know where I'm going and how this is going to end. There will be at least 5 more chapters.

Two weeks had passed since the initial movement of her fingers and that's when everything had changed. She was alive. She was going to live, but the doctors were still unsure of how her injuries were going to impact her.   
She'd needed surgery, her pelvis was all but shattered, and she was on so much painkillers that whatever she said, especially for those first two weeks made little sense.   
There, was however a sense of relief sweeping through the base, a heavy weight having been lifted off all their shoulders. And Fitz had refused to leave her side.   
He'd been there the whole damn time.  
At the beginning of the third week, her painkillers had been reduced, slowly weaning her off them. And he could tell by the look on her face that she felt it.  
"I can talk to Dr Saunders if you need more," he said, rubbing circles onto the back of hand, a little more colour returning to them each day.  
She shook her head, and moving herself into a more comfortable sitting position. "No," she gasped, and dismissed Fitz's look of concern. "It's not so much pain, more of a throbbing sensation. "But we need to talk."  
"About what?" But he knew what she wanted to talk about, and was left wondering if this was really the time to be doing this.  
"Me, You. Us. Everything. We need to talk about this Fitz, we've been putting this of to long."  
He wanted to protest but couldn't find the words. She was right, they did need to talk. About them. About everything. But was no really the time, her lying there, painkillers in her system and eyes, bloodshot and weary. Apparently it was.  
"I made mistakes Fitz, I walked out," she began, her eyes glistening with the beginning of tears. "I left because I was hurting you. I made you suffer more. I made you worse and I wanted to give you the best chance to get better. I wanted you to heal. And I wasn't helping by being there. I was making you worse." Tears were now flowing freely down her face now and he wiped them away with his thumb, cupped her face in his hand, and turned her so she could see his face.  
"Jems, don't worry about it, I should be the one apologizing. I turned you away. I locked you out and refused to let you help me. I..." he had no words but she smiled at him.  
"We're both to blame." It was tinged with sadness, however. "And we never did get to talk about the ocean."  
He swallowed hard. He should have know that this was coming. It was inevitable. "What... About what?" he had no idea.  
"About me being more than a best friend to you..."  
Oh God, he thought. Oh God, what's she going to say.  
"You... you didn't let me... you didn't let me say anything. You didn't let me... Maybe we could be more. More than this. More than just friends?" she let that hang in the air, phrased as a question. Asking if they could be more. And that's what he wanted, wan't it? To be more than friends. For he loved Jemma Simmons. Loved her more than anything. more than he loved life itself. Because she was beautiful. No, she was radiant. She was, well words couldn't describe her, and what she meant to him.  
"Yes," he began. "But only... only if you... only if you want to..."  
"Leopold Fitz," he cringed slightly when she said his name. "I love you more than anything."  
And that's when their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns all and thanks for reading. Dr Claire Saunders is a nod to Dollhouse.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, had exams and was so stressed.  
> There's discussion of surgery and physical therapy here.

She had more surgery, trying to help fix her pelvis, and afterwards, they increased her painkillers. Fitz was told she was going to be fine during it, but that still didn't stop him anxiously pacing while the procedure was happening. When she awoke, two hours after it had finished, he was there, sitting by her bedside, her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Hey," she smiled up at him. He smiled back, glad that she was getting better. He leant over and placed a kiss on her forehead, brushing a limb strand of hair from her eyes. It had lost most of it's colour, and texture, but then again being in a coma for a month did that to you. 

"Hey, I was talking to Dr Saunders before you woke up," he said.

This had piqued her interest. Dr Saunders was responsible for her care, and whatever she said, well Jemma being Jemma, she wanted to know immediately.   "Oh, what did she say?"

Fitz smiled down at her, showing her that this was good news. "It was a success, you won't need any more. You've to have at least three months of bed rest before they are even considering beginning physical therapy. And no work absolutely what so ever. Doctors orders." Her face fell at this.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked. She was content lying in bed those months, she was happy enough with that. Hell, she knew the consequences of doing damage to bones that are just resetting themselves. But three months of no work? What was she supposed to do? How was she to help S.H.I.E.L.D.? Hydra was out there! Ward was out there!

"What am I supposed to do?" she began asking, when an idea formed in her mind. "I can help. I can help to track down Ward. They'll need my help. They can't just have one of their team down. Tell Coulson that, he'll let me work, won't he?" She trailed off at the end, noticing Fitz's face.

"That's the thing, Ward's back in Vault D."

***

Skye sat on one side, staring at the man she once loved. And that thought made her sick to her stomach. How could she have ever loved a man like him. A monster like him. Someone who'd hurt everyone she'd ever loved. Her family. Because they were her family. The first family she'd ever loved. 

"How's Jemma?" he asked, trying to act as if nothing were wrong.

"Don't say her name." Skye's tone of voice was laced with venom. 

"Why not?" 

Was he being serious? Skye thought. This man, this, she shook the thought from her head. Was he truly acting like this, asking how she was or was he playing them? Playing them like he'd played them before? 

"You hurt her. You're the reason she's in pain. And you're not worthy of even thinking her name, never mind saying it!"

"Skye, I keep telling you, I'd never hurt you, never lie to you."

"But what about her? You hurt her!"

Ward stuttered but Skye had had enough.

***

May was in Coulson's office, passing on the message from Dr Saunders.

"Suppose she's not happy with that, not being able to work with us for those months?" 

May shrugged. "I've not seen her yet, but it's Jemma. One way or another."

Coulson set down her medical file, thicker now than what it had been before she started her fieldwork. "We'll make sure she doesn't do anything. And how's Fitz? This must have been hard for him." What Coulson didn't say was how hard it would have been for him. He loved her, whether in a platonic way or a romantic way, he loved her. And to see her lying there, on the brink of death for a month, well that must have been hell from him. He knew how it had felt when Fitz was the one in the coma, and that was for only nine days, nine of the longest days of her life. 

"He seems..." May didn't know the world. Lovestruck maybe? She shook her head. "Anyway, he's just glad," an understatement there, "That she's alive. That she's awake."

Coulson nodded.

***

Skye found them curled up on her hospital bed, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. And that's what they where really wasn't? Two people, soul mates, made for each other, who fitted together perfectly. She had her head resting on his chest, and his arm around her waist. As the door creaked open, his eyes opened, and looked towards Skye.

"Is she OK?" she mouthed and Fitz nodded.

"Are you two?" she mouthed, not needing to finish but wanting to know the answer.

A massive grin spread across his face, meaning only one thing. Skye gave them a thumbs up, closed the door and walked off down the corridor.

Hunter owed her $50.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably five chapters left but I know how and where I'm ending it.  
> Marvel, as always, owns all


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of my most popular fanfics I've written and I want to say thank you guys so much for reading, leaving kudos and just supporting me in general. Without all you guys, I wouldn't have the courage to continue so Thank you so much!

Hunter, now in possession of 50 less dollars than he had been this morning, was as annoyed as he was making out to be. He was happy. Happy that Jemma was going to be fine. He didn't know the young Brit that well, he cared for her. She was on this team as well, she was like family.

He decided that the next morning, when she was awake, that he was going to talk to her. Properly talk to her.

And he did. When he arrived late the next morning, she had ear phones in, watching something on the tablet. It took her a moment to realise that he was now sitting on the seat next to her bed.

She said her apologies as she pulled the earphones from her ears, and locked the tablet. 

He shook his head as he told her not to worry about it. "How are you?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he still asked it. He wanted to know how she was. She went through a lot, a lot that someone like her didn't deserve.

"Better thanks, still painful but I'll get there."

"That's good. You had all worried."

She gave an awkward smile, "Thanks for coming," she said, turning to face him better. 

"It's nothing" he said, waving his hand.

She shook her head. "No, really, it means a lot."

"Where's Fitz?" Hunter asked, suddenly noticing the lack of the Scot.

Jemma sighed. "The lab. I wanted to help from her but no one wants me to work."

"No, you're not _allowed_ to work."

But it wasn't Hunter who said this. It was Skye, leaning in the doorway. "Doctor's orders," And before Jemma could reply to this. "A doctor other than yourself. You can't hurt yourself any more, Jemma. Not when you're recovering."

But both girls had their arms wrapped around each other soon enough. "I was so worried Jemma. Coulson and Saunders haven't let me in the past two weeks, since you woke up." That was a small lie. She had seen Jemma the night before, but she hadn't talked to her in a month and a half.

"I missed you too Skye," Jemma whispered.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again. We'd hate to lose you."

***

Later that night, her and Fitz lay curled up with the tablet, browsing through Netflix.

"I swear you spend more time looking," Fitz muttered as he finished searching through another selection.

"What about that one?" Jemma asked, pointing to a horror film.

"That one?" Fitz asked. "Is it not supposed to be really bad?"

Jemma shrugged. "More psychological than in your face scary, I think."

Fitz shrugged, looking a bit uneasy.

"You don't have to watch it if you don't want to." There was a slight tease to her voice.

Fitz looked indignant. "Me scared?" He shook his head. "No, you select it and I'll get the popcorn."

And as he left, Jemma selected the film _In Fear_. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns all.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to update, I've been focusing a lot more on the "Your Star" series. Thanks for all the support with this fic and I hope you enjoy.

By the end of the third week, Jemma Simmons was bored. She had made her way through most of her Netflix library and was slowly running out of things to watch. She didn't know how she was gonna spend those three months without working. Well, she'd be fine for another couple of days if _Game of Thrones_ got added to Netflix. She had wanted to watch that ever since she read the books.

"Fitz," she complained the Sunday night that signalled the beginning of the fourth week.

"What?" he said, looking up from his notebook: he was sketching designs for new cloaking equipment.

"I'm bored," she whined, turning to face. She pouted, looking like a puppy. 

"Do you not have any of _The Fades_ to watch?"

She laughed sarcastically. "There's six episodes. It had less than _Sherlock_. _Sherlock_ Fitz! A show with less episodes than _Sherlock_!"

He just chuckled, crawling into the bed beside her. For a hospital bed, it was surprisingly comfortable.

"They won't let me go to my room for another month! I can't even go to the Lounge. And that has the Wii!"

"I'm surprised you're not complaining about not being able to work."

She shrugged. She'd given up the week previous, knowing that no one was going to let her work. She wasn't going to waste her breath protesting anymore. And anyway, as everyone had said, she needed the time off. She hadn't had time off since, well, no one knew exactly. And now she was recovering after an injury, an attack. She needed to let her body recover, there was no need to rush. 

Plus it allowed her a chance to catch up on all her shows on Netflix. Which had taken her three weeks, not three months.

"Well," he said, kissing her on the temple, and brushing a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face. "I can change that..."

***

The next day, they had moved the Wii from the lounge into her hospital room. It was better there than the lounge. 

It didn't take long, however, for everyone to come in and to take over the games console.

The favourite was Mario Kart. And it got competitive.

Really competitive. 

The most competitive were, May and Hunter. And it was scary to watch. No one knew who to cheer for, no one knew who they wanted to win.

But both wanted to win. And both resorted to dirty tactics to win.

"That. Is. Not. Fair!" Hunter all but screamed during the final lap, when he was knocked out of the lead. By a blue shell. Thrown by May. 

May just gave a smug smile. She hadn't won, but she had prevented Hunter from winning. She could come third and that was all she wanted. Meanwhile, Hunter dropped down to sixth, and he was bitter.

"Rematch!" he demanded, once the race was finally over.

"You lost Hunter," Bobbi couldn't help but laugh. "Just like always!"

Hunter just muttered under his breath something about the injustice that is the blue shell, when Skye had an idea.

"Teams!"

May raised an eyebrow.

"Teams. We've two controllers right? So, two players per team. Like one person in each team does a lap, then they swap, so not only are they focusing on the race, they have to execute a flawless passover."

"Like, Player A, does laps 1,3 and 5, and Player B does 2 and 4?" Coulson asked. This sounded amazing in theory, but could possibly end up with a broken controller.

"Yeah!" Skye's enthusiasm was overpowering, and against his better judgement, he allowed this. Something he would later regret. 

"Teams?" Mack asked, not wanting to go first, but knowing that Skye would probably pick him.

Skye seemed to consider this, before finally deciding. "Couples! Fitzsimmons against Hunter and Bobbi."

Hunter and Bobbi looked at each other, a look of horror on their faces. This was Mario Kart, a game infamous for destroying friendships.

Fitzsimmons, on the other hand, looked at each other, a look of planning and understanding on their faces.

And so began, the worst team building exercise that S.H.I.E.L.D. had ever had. And they had had some pretty bad team building exercises.

Fitzsimmons, as usual, worked flawlessly. Passing the controller from one to the other, acting as co-driver and just generally being Fitzsimmons, the inseparable pair that everyone loved.

Bobbi and Hunter, well, they were not a flawless team, arguing and shouting at each other, causing them to slip into last place. Bobbi blamed Hunter for being a poor Mario Kart driver. Hunter, meanwhile blamed the fact that Rainbow Road was chosen.

"You can't blame the track!" Bobbi had protested, not wanting to admit that she had lost, when in actual fact she had.

"It's Rainbow Road, Bobs," Hunter had argued back. "Rainbow. Road."

Fitzsimmons, meanwhile, were celebrating their victory, overjoyed that they had won. And instead of the usual hug or hi-five the two scientist would give each other when they flawlessly worked together, their lips met instead, full of passion and ecstasy.

Her hands found their way into his curls and his wrapped around her waist.

Skye couldn't help but smile. She was happy with how they were progressing, taking their relationship to the next level.

And it did take her mind of the HYDRA agent in the basement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Fluff! I am writing more and more fluff! This so makes a change from all the intense angst I have been writing all summer. Thanks for the support and for reading. Marvel owns all.

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel owns all.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> May or may not have used ideas from Scooby Doo 2: monsters unleashed...


End file.
